O Entregador de Pizza
by Kuchiki Rukia.13
Summary: Desafio - E lá estava ele. Misha Collins. Vestido com um uniforme de entregador de pizza, com um boné daqueles horríveis que eles usavam, e para fechar o pacote, com uma enorme pizza e algumas cervejas. - J/M ou Jensen/Misha? Desafio da Anarco e é dela!


**Desclaimer: Misha** e Jensen não me pertencem, _o que é uma pena_, e escrevo esse fic apenas para a **minha** diversão e para a diversão de quem **vai** ler e sem nenhum fim lucrativo.

* * *

**O ENTREGADOR DE PIZZA**

* * *

**Título: **O Entregador de Pizza  
**Autora:** Kuchiki Rukia.13  
**Beta:** EmptySpaces11  
**Categoria:** TV Show  
**Fandom:** Real Person  
**Shipper:** Jensen/Misha  
**Gênero:** Romance/Humor (?)  
**Classificação:** K  
**Summary: **E lá estava ele. Misha Collins. Vestido com um uniforme de entregador de pizza, com um boné daqueles horríveis que eles usavam, e para fechar o pacote, com uma enorme pizza e algumas cervejas.

**P.S.:** Desafio proposto pela Anarco Girl que é maus um amor da minha vida. E sei que agora não vivo mais sem ela. –q. Pega que é tua amor. Guarda com carinho, ok?

* * *

**Capitulo Único**

* * *

Ver Jensen daquela forma dilacerava seu coração. Gostaria de poder matar a pessoa que havia dilacerado o coração dele.

Mas sabia que essas coisas de homicídios não eram favoráveis. Iria para a cadeia, e esse nem era o pior de tudo. O pior era que não poderia vê-lo mais. Isso com certeza era a pior coisa do mundo.

Como não poderia matar Jared Padalecki, aquele filho de uma mãe muito boa, para não dizer outra coisa, a única coisa que estaria ao seu alcance, era ajudar Jensen a superar aquele casamento.

Não gostava de vê-lo como estava.

Triste, abatido, sem gosto pela vida e, o pior de tudo, sem nenhum sorriso naqueles lindos lábios carnudos.

Todos os dias seguia para o apartamento dele para ver como ele estava. E parecia que a cada dia que passava, as coisas ficavam ainda piores. Maldito Padalecki. Queria mesmo poder matá-lo.

E durante uma conversa com Beaver, que mais parecia um pai preocupado, resolveu que precisava dar um jeito naquela dor de cotovelo de Jensen.

E lá estava ele, Misha Collins, vestido com um uniforme de entregador de pizza, com um boné daqueles horríveis que eles usavam, e para fechar o pacote, com uma enorme pizza e algumas cervejas.

Aquele plano de tentar alegrar Jensen, com certeza, não era dos melhores, mas foi o único que conseguiu pensar em tão pouco tempo. Na realidade, não fora um plano seu. Se as coisas dessem certas, como em uma fanfic que havia lido, talvez agradecesse a autora. Talvez.

Apertou a campainha, colocando seu melhor sorriso, safado, nos lábios. Queria estar preparado para quando Jensen abrisse a porta.

Jensen sabia mesmo ser impossível quando queria. Escutou a voz dele vindo de dentro do apartamento em um grito abafado de _"Não estou"._

Mas quem disse que Misha Collins se importava com essas coisas?

- Pizza. – gritou bem próximo a porta, para que o ser loiro e abatido que estava do outro lado da porta o escutasse.

Parecia que essas eram palavras mágicas. Mesmo que pizza não fosse à comida predileta de Jensen, parecia que ninguém resistia a uma.

- Mas eu não pedi pi... – Jensen havia aberto a porta, dando de cara com Misha. Com certeza aquela expressão que ele estava fazendo, poderia ser chamada de _A Mais Sexy do Mundo_. – Misha?

- Não... – Misha disse apontando para o seu crachá. – Marthin. Pediram para que eu lhe entregasse essa pizza, mas que era você quem iria pagar. São dezoito dólares e vinte e cinco cents.

Jensen continuava com aquela expressão de que não estava entendendo porra nenhuma. E pegou a pizza que 'Marthin' lhe trouxe.

- E como bônus por ser o cliente de número mil, um pote de sorvete de chocolate. – Misha pegou a sacola que estava no chão. Afinal carregar cervejas, uma pizza tamanho família e mais um pote de um litro de sorvete, só sendo o Super-Homem. E ele não era.

- Você está louco, não? – Jensen perguntou, olhando diretamente nos olhos azulados de Misha, que não deixava desaparecer aquele sorriso, com todos os dentes perfeitos e brancos.

- Senhor, dizem que chocolate é um ótimo remédio para dor de amor. Aconselho o senhor a tomar o pote inteiro.

- Por Deus, eu só tenho amigos loucos! – Jensen revirou os olhos e deu as costas para Misha, entrando em seu apartamento. – Tom veio e me trouxe um Pack de DVDs pornôs. Michael me trouxe duas garrafas de uísque, e você pizza, cerveja e sorvete...

- Senhor, pense melhor, acho que seus amigos não são loucos, e sim, preocupados. – Misha disse entrando no apartamento de Jensen. E parando ao lado da porta. - talvez eles não gostem de vê-lo dessa forma. Eu sou um grande fã da série em que trabalha, e nunca pensei que iria fazer uma entrega para o grande Jensen Ackles.

- Misha, quer parar de interpretar a porra de um entregador e entrar logo de uma vez.

- Mas senhor, eu disse que sou Marthin, e fui contratado pelo Senhor Collins, para ajudá-lo.

Jensen que havia depositado a pizza e as sacolas em cima da mesa, na sala de estar, olhou para Misha e riu sem humor, o que para Misha foi como se uma faca o cortasse. Nunca havia visto Jensen rir daquela maneira. Tudo bem, já havia visto, mas não para ele.

- Acho que meus amigos não entendem que o que eu preciso é ficar um tempo sozinho até digerir todas as informações. – Jensen pegou uma das cervejas que estavam na sacola que Misha, ou Marthin, havia lhe entregado. – Contratado? Para o que, me contar piadas até que eu exploda de tanto rir?

- Não senhor Ackles. – Misha sorriu novamente aquele sorriso malicioso. E viu Jensen levantar uma sobrancelha inquisitivo. – Fui contratado para lhe fazer esquecer em que dia, ano, milênio, estamos e se eu conseguir até seu próprio nome.

Jensen estava achando aquilo tudo muito estranho. Quando abriu a porta, sentiu um leve arrepio somente de olhar o sorriso que Misha tinha em seus lábios. Na série ele era um anjo, mas ali na sua frente, não mostrava resquício do anjo que interpretava.

Ele estava mais para um caçador, os olhos dele brilhavam como pedras preciosas, e alertavam que coisa boa não poderia acontecer. Ele andava em sua direção felinamente. Como se ele fosse um lobo predador, e ele, Jensen uma ovelha indefesa.

- Esquecer meu nome? – zombou abrindo a cerveja que estava em sua mão e dando um gole.

- Não é impossível.

Misha continuava a se aproximar de Jensen de forma lenta e cautelosa, como uma raposa atrás de um coelho. E sorriu, vendo que Jensen não se distanciava. De duas, uma: ou ele não havia entendido o que ele estava prestes a fazer, ou achava que estava blefando. Mas ele era muito inteligente e havia, sim, entendido.

- Por isso digo que só tenho amigos loucos! – Jensen deu um sorriso miúdo e tomou mais um gole de sua cerveja. – Agora se não se importa, Marthin, já pode ir. Envio o dinheiro depois.

- Não, meu querido senhor Ackles. – Misha sorriu ainda mais. – Estou aqui por um propósito e não deixo essa casa antes de cumpri-lo.

- Propósito? Bom, digamos que vai ter que esquecê-lo.

- Não mesmo.

Misha parou a alguns centímetros de distância de Jensen, que o olhava diretamente nos olhos.

Com certeza ele não estava acreditando que seus propósitos eram muito verdadeiros.

- Meu propósito é fazê-lo esquecer seu nome, senhor Ackles.

E novamente Jensen riu sem humor. Estava começando a não gostar do rumo daquela brincadeira.

- Se você não vai sair, pelo menos feche a porta! – Jensen disse e foi na direção da sala, sentando-se em frente a televisão.

Misha sorriu, vendo que Jensen não iria lhe expulsar, mas também tinha o fato de não querê-lo ali, mas logo as coisas iriam mudar.

Com certeza as coisas eram mais fáceis nas fanfics.

Misha andou novamente até a entrada e fechou a porta lentamente. E caminhou até a sala e gostou do que viu. Jensen estava sentado, esparramado no sofá, assistindo a um jogo de futebol com uma cerveja na mão e com total concentração na bola que corria de um lado para o outro nos pés dos jogadores.

- Vai ficar em pé aí o tempo todo, _Marthin? _

- Claro que não, tenho coisas mais interessantes para fazer! – Misha caminhou na direção do sofá onde Jensen estava sentando, sendo seguido pelos olhos verdes do loiro e sentou-se ao lado dele.

- Mais interessantes? Tipo o quê?

A brecha perfeita. Jensen havia virado o rosto para olhá-lo. Então, segurou o rosto de Jensen com suas mãos, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos.

- Como fazer você esquecer o próprio nome.

- Você de novo com essa historia, não vê que já perdeu a graça? – Jensen o indagou, enquanto seu rosto ainda estava entre as mãos de Misha.

- Não é brincadeira Jensen, eu vou fazer você esquecer... – Misha aproximou seus lábios dos dele e quando faltavam apenas alguns centímetros completou - Seu próprio nome, e só se lembrar do meu.

Jensen estava atônito. Tinha alguma coisa nos olhos e no sorriso de Misha que o tinham deixado paralisado. Poderia muito bem empurrá-lo, mas não tinha forças para tal.

- Só que não vou fazer isso sem o seu consentimento, senhor Ackles.

Mas que porra era aquilo tudo que estava acontecendo consigo e ainda por cima debaixo de seu teto? Era engraçado, Misha com aquela roupa de entregador de pizza, com listras vermelhas e brancas, e ao mesmo tempo era excitante, pois a voz dele era perigosa, sexy e profunda. O fazia imaginar milhares de coisas indecentes, somente de ouvi-la.

- Misha você não pode estar falando sério... – foi a única coisa que Jensen conseguiu pronunciar, pois seus lábios estavam quase colados aos dele, e a cada palavra sentia a textura dos lábios do outro.

- Só preciso de uma palavra, senhor Ackles. – Misha aproximou o rosto de Jensen mais um pouco, seus lábios deslizavam sobre o dele a cada palavra, e podia ver e contar cada sarda no rosto que ele tinha. – Só me dizer que posso, que eu o farei.

O que Misha não esperava era que Jensen reagisse àquelas palavras, mas de forma contraria.

Ele havia se livrado de suas mãos, levantado do sofá e andava de um lado para o outro.

- Não é porque você quer, que você pode ter Misha. – Jensen falava muito rápido. Passando as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos. – E que porra é essa de me fazer esquecer meu nome. Não é porque eu estou abalado por conta daquela merda de casamento, que você pode se aproveitar assim da minha _fragilidade_. – Jensen riu ao comentário, pois esse fora feito por Michael, que havia dito para ficar com os olhos bem abertos para isso. – Sabe Misha, você tem me ajudado bastante nessa última semana, mas isso já é demais... Me fazer esquecer meu próprio nome... Você está parecendo a porra de um ator pornô com essa sua voz e essas suas roupas, por Deus, não tinha uma pior, não?

Misha sorriu, por Jensen estar falando sem parar daquela forma. Com certeza estava perturbado com suas palavras.

- Quem disse que estou abusando da fragilidade alheia, Jensen? E quem disse que estou mentindo. Modéstia a parte, sou bom no que faço. E eu estou fazendo isso por nós. – percebeu o olhar de Jensen quando proferiu a palavras _nós_. – Sim, por nós. Pois você está mal por conta daquele gigante, e eu por conta de você. Não me venha dizer que não está. Sei que está, e eu vejo isso. Não quero ser o outro, ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Quero ser seu amigo... Sabe amigo de tudo, para você contar comigo até nas piores horas. E até nas horas de esquecer o próprio nome.

- Misha, você está falando muita merda. O que fumou hoje?

- Jensen, se não é isso que quer, tudo bem. Me peça para ir embora, para ficar sozinho nessa merda de apartamento, bebendo cerveja, tomando uísque, comendo pizza e assistindo essas porras de DVDs pornôs ou futebol. Mas se não quer isso...

- Misha o que deu em você?

- Não Jensen, o que deu em _você_? – Misha perguntou enquanto se aproximava novamente de Jensen. – Eu sei que estou interpretando Marthin, o entregador de pizza, mas e você? Sabe o que está fazendo? Sabe quem está interpretando? Dean? Tom? Jason? Tem um pouco de todos eles aí, mas nada do Jensen que eu realmente conheço. Cadê ele, senhor Ackles?

Jensen o olhou pasmo. Como uma pessoa como Misha poderia saber tanto assim dele? Normalmente quem sabia de tudo sobre sua vida era Jared, mas Jared agora tinha Genevieve. E só esse pensamento fez sua mente entrar em combustão. Porque tinha que se lembrar deles nesse momento, mas também não queria esquecer. Porque um deles, e esse era Jared, havia feito parte de muita coisa em sua vida.

- Merda!

- Eu sei Jensen, é horrível. – Misha o abraçou – Você só precisa virar a página. Virar a página não significa esquecer e sim seguir em frente. Deixar o passado para trás, e viver o presente e planejar o futuro.

Misha sorriu quando sentiu os braços de Jensen envolver seu pescoço.

- Você é um filho da puta desgraçado! – Jensen disse enquanto afundava seu rosto na curva do pescoço de Misha. – E fede a Pizza.

E pela primeira vez naquele dia e naquela semana, escutou o som de um sorriso de Jensen.

- Eu sei que sou gostoso, Jensen, não precisa ficar falando. – Misha sorriu e levantou a cabeça de Jensen para poder olhá-lo nos olhos.

E o que realmente não esperava naquele momento, havia acontecido. Jensen nem havia deixado concluir seu pensamento. Ele simplesmente o beijou.

Misha ficou um tempo impressionado pela atitude de Jensen. Não durou muito, pois só de pensar que os lábios carnudos e fodidamente sexy de Jensen estavam contra os seus...

E quando o beijo chegou ao fim, era verde contra azul. Olhavam-se tão intensamente, que mais parecia uma batalha.

- Qual o motivo desse beijo? – Misha perguntou encarando os lábios de Jensen, que estavam levemente avermelhados, e ainda mais beijáveis que antes. – Para ver se sentia algo, de consolo porque você vai me enxotar nesse instante ou...

- Misha... - Jensen selou novamente os lábios de Misha com os seus e sorriu. – É a resposta.

Misha sorriu maliciosamente, antes de tomar os lábios de Jensen com os seus, aproveitando o máximo daquele beijo.

E bom, no final... Jensen acabou realmente esquecendo o próprio nome naquele dia.

* * *

**Fim.**

* * *

**N/A: **Cara eu demorei muito pra conseguir escrever esse fic. O desafio era Padackles, e tudo o que eu escrevia não ficava bom, -_não que isso tenha ficado bom, mas ficou pelo menos legalzinho-_, aí eu me matava de raiva, mas aí hoje, eu pensei, porque não uma JM para alegrar a Anarco Girl, já que ela gosta muuuuuito deles. Aí saiu bem mais rápido. E tipo. Ficou bem mais fácil de escrever, o desafio era o seguinte: _Jensen com dor de cutuvelo. Depre e down por conta de um relacionamento que não deu certo e o Jared o ajuda a sair dessa._ Só que quem o deixou assim foi o Jay, nada melhor que um Misha pra alegrar o nosso loirinho, né? Espero que tenham gostado, e se gostarou, bom, me fale. Beeijos

**Nota da beta:** ui!!! Surtei aqui. Aff! Misha e Jensen? Pai do Céu! E que criatividade! Eu vou escrever uma fic também. De repente Misha possa usar de outra história para fazer Jensen se sentir totalmente esquecido outra vez... Caraca... Agora, betar sua fic foi moleza. Você está se superando a cada dia! Eu vibrei aqui. Um grande e carinhoso abraço! Beijos!


End file.
